The present invention relates generally to fastener driving tools, also referred to as fastener drivers, whether powered by pneumatic, electrical, combustion, powder or other power sources. More specifically, the present invention relates to fastener drivers used in applying trim such as baseboards, chair rails and corner molding, in furniture construction, or in other applications where fastener driving accuracy is needed.
In conventional fastener drivers, the user typically places a workpiece contact element, also referred to in the art as a wire form, nosepiece, push rod and other terms, against a substrate intended to receive a fastener. In some tools, typically pneumatic or combustion-powered, a pressing action of the tool against the substrate triggers internal tool functions required for completing the fastener driving operation. Depending on the configuration of the particular tool, the user may find that the specific workpiece is obscured by portions of the tool, including but not limited to the workpiece contact element. As such, the accuracy of fastener placement is variable depending on the tool configuration.
In trim applications, including but not limited to application of wooden molding in construction, such as baseboards, corner molding, chair rails and the like, fastener location is more critical, in that applicators prefer that the fasteners are located in intended locations (typically over support studs) and also that the fasteners are relatively obscured or less visible upon completion of the installation. However, the construction of conventional fastener drivers has often interfered with accurate fastener location to the level required by trim applicators.
Another design factor of fastener drivers for trim applications is that the workpiece contact element is typically metal, often with sharp tips for securely engaging the workpiece. In some cases, this construction has caused unwanted marks in the workpiece which often require subsequent repair or, in severe circumstances, replacement of the trim.
Thus, there is a need for an improved fastener driver which more accurately locates the fastener location than conventional tools. There is also a need for an improved fastener driver which reduces the opportunity for workpiece contact elements to cause damage to the workpiece.